


In a dream

by Deku_Fanfic_Obsessor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Work Up For Adoption, fanfiction idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deku_Fanfic_Obsessor/pseuds/Deku_Fanfic_Obsessor
Summary: I had a really cool dream and I think it would be great in a book so I am posting it and I hope someone can make a fanfiction out of it. Please let me know if you want to do it.





	In a dream

Dream  
\- I was a male teenager with black hair and red eyes  
\- I didn’t have emotions  
\- I was taken in by a girl and her father with their dog  
\- I started feeling emotions and eventually felt love for the girl  
\- One random night there was black fog when I woke up and the girl wasn’t there  
\- I came to the main room and the dad was fighting this guy with black hair and red eyes  
\- I didn’t know what to do and I was frozen  
\- I got an ax from the wall and tried to fight  
\- I got in one hit but his wounds got covered with black mist (inside the wound) and started healing  
\- the man took over the fog and I got one hit on the dog’s back before I couldn’t do anything else because I was crying  
\- The dad told me to run so I went out the front door but walked into black mist  
\- I couldn’t see anything but when I tried feeling around I felt bars in front of me.  
\- When I could see again I saw I was in a jail with other people in the community.  
\- And saw the girl (I liked) I wasn’t sure what to do so I pretended to not know anyone  
\- The jail door was open (bc no one was stupid enough to go out.) and I had a feeling of connection  
\- I went to the jail door and the guy outside (old man) said “your an orozonion soldier... what are you doing here?” I said “I don’t know what that is”  
\- He got a higher ranked dude and he asked me if I remember anything and I said no  
\- He asked me if I knew anyone and I pretended not to  
\- He said “take a gun” and I took one  
\- He then put his hand on my forehead and took out some memories but I was in a haze  
\- He went to the girl (I liked) and asked “do you want to see his memories?”  
\- She said yes and he put his hand on her forehead and she saw how I felt emotions, how I tried to suppress them, my sadness, and how I fell in love with her.  
\- She started crying and I felt all my emotions and memories.  
End of dream.


End file.
